Talk:Trina Vega/@comment-2011995-20120720014652
Idea for a Trina story line - warning this will get '''really '''dark for parental antagonisem - Tori notices Trina and her parents argueing becuse Trina needed medicine for a sickness she was having and they refused to by her any. Tori decides to help her sister and buy the medicine, when Trina eventully get's better, it's at this point Tori starts sticking up for Trina and home and at school. Her friends (even Jade) accept this, but her relationship with her parents is extremly strianed. Tori confronts her parents and they try to twist the story to make them sound like the victems, but Tori see's her parents are just really bad people. Tori and Trina reason that they can't have their parents arrested becuse of their fathers postion at the LAPD. In a later episode Tori and Trina decide to eventuly leave thier house together and live somewhere else. They run away together and try to find a place to stay, at first they stay at Jade's but Jade's mother makes them feel uncomfertable. They try Cat's hosue but they don't trust her brother. They can't stay with Andre due to his grandmothers phsycological problems and they refuse on the spot to stay with Robbie. They later try staying at Beck's R.V but Trina didn't want to pay rent. They then relcuntantly go back to the vegas house and Mr and Mrs Vega sarcasticly say they didn't know they where gone. In a later episode, Tori and Trina's friends decide to help take care of Mr. and Mrs. Vega once and for all. They go to Sikoitz who invites them to meet an even more eccentric friend of his, who is a cop who fights corruption on the force. However Tori and Trina are creeped out by the cop and refuse the deal. Tori talks to her friends who admit they where intimadated by Mr. Vega's power in the LAPD into being mean to Trina, but they where inspired by Tori's kindness to finally apologise to Trina (though Jade was somewhat hesitnate.) Tori and Trina go and call Mr. and Mrs. Vega, and invite thier friends for support. In the confrontation, Mr. Vega say's becuse of his postion in the LAPD, they will always get away with their abuse. Tori gets angry at her parents non chalant sarcasem, and hits them, but at that point her father attempts to arresst Tori, but they are blindsided when they realise the argument was in a public place, Tori's friends stick up for the sisters saying they are willing to fight and even kill to ensure the sisters saftey. At that moment Sinjinn, who was offering to help throughout the storyline, walks up and reveals that his grandfather owns the bank that owns the Vega's house and the house of thier bosses and there for can have them fired and evicted. Realiseing they can't win, Mr. and Mrs Vega back down. Trina breaks down into tears of joy and thanks Tori and her friends for helping her. Later, Tori and Trina move out and get thier own place, and they get a lawyer to make sure they own half of thier parent's stuff. I know it's a very dark but don't say I didn't warn you. Eh, but I don't think Dan Schnider would use it, unless he wanted to due a very realistic and dramadic storyline, besides if Tori's parents are as bad as TV Tropes say's, I gotta say this is very Karmadic.